


Of Clay and Coffee

by LululuLukass



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Denmark/Mathias is a history teacher btw, I tag too much, M/M, Norway/Lukas is a ceramics teacher (duh), Oneshot, actually this whole thing is based off that interaction, disrespectful students smh, nothing actually happens but, persistent asking out, slightly tsundere lukas, two sentences are based off an interaction i overheard a few years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LululuLukass/pseuds/LululuLukass
Summary: Mathias really wants to go on a coffee date with Lukas.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Of Clay and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is based off an interaction I overheard between 2 teachers when I was in high school lol

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Lukas watched as his students frantically cleaned up their materials before they left. A few threw goodbyes over their shoulders before they vanished out the door.

Once they had left, Lukas heaved himself up from his seat with an exhausted sigh. He was ready to go home and wind down from the day. He was tired from the rowdy students that didn’t take his class seriously; the ones that treated his life’s work as if it wasn’t worth the time of day, saying ceramics was just an elective and then using the time to goof off. It wouldn’t be Lukas’ fault when their low-effort attempts at turning in their assignments would drag their grades down further than they already were.

He strode to the rack of unfired projects from his earlier periods and began to examine them delicately to see if any were ready to be put in the kiln. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his door.

“Earth to Lukas,” Mathias’ voice said from the doorway. Lukas glanced toward him before turning back to his students’ projects.

“What is it?” He asked as he began to move some of the pieces from the rack to a rolling cart he had nearby. Mathias grinned and came into the room with his hands in his pockets.

“I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee,” Mathias said with cautious hope. It hadn’t been the first time Mathias tried asking him out, and Lukas was ready to shoot him down with what he normally told him.

“Can’t, I’m loading the kiln.”

“You’re always loading the kiln,” Mathias whined and gave Lukas a pout. Lukas rolled his eyes as he continued his work. “C’mon, you’re always either loading the kiln or reviving dead clay. Always doing it off the clock! You need a break, you could at least get a teacher’s assistant to help you during school hours!”

“If I don’t do these things in my free time then there won’t be any projects finished nor will there be clay to do more assignments. I don’t ever get any TAs for my class,” Lukas snorted and started to roll the cart to the kiln room.

“Then how about I stay here with you until you’re done and then we can go get coffee?” Mathias suggested. His grin returned at the thought.

“You really are persistent, aren’t you?” Lukas sighed but smiled lightly. “Fine, we can get coffee. Just this once, so that you can stop asking me every day.”

“Yes!” Mathias cheered in triumph and pumped his fist into the air excitedly. 

“Remember, this is a one time thing,” Lukas reiterated firmly, but watched Mathias with amusement in his eyes. “And then you stop asking about it.”

“I promise!” Mathias grinned. “So which coffee shop do you wanna go to?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short though, I'm really only good at writing short oneshots that don't go anywhere oops. But the rest is up to your imagination!


End file.
